User talk:Rebelstrike2005
re: Talk:Star Trek Generations Hi Rebelstrike2005, On the talk page mentioned above, you wrote: This page needs a lot of work. If you come across a page that you think needs work, you can suggest it on Memory Alpha:Pages needing attention. Please also state a reason - what exactly "needs work" on that article? Thanks, Cid Highwind Hi Rebelstrike. Concerning the Enterprise-B image you uploaded: the image is nice, but I would recommend removing the black bars on the up- and underside of the capture with a picture-editor before uploaded. Thanks! Ottens 08:58, 20 Mar 2005 (EST) Nominations Page You forgot to sign your name on the nominations page under your support for "Storm Front, Part I". --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:16, 27 Mar 2005 (EST) Babel Crisis Thank you for your comment on my talk page, Rebelstrike! And thank you for your help when I had problems. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:44, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) Liam Bilby Sorry, I'm not familar with , certainly not as much as you are, anyway! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:47, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) piped links I noticed an article you worked on had a link to captain .. there's no need for an unnecessarily complicated piped link, Captain or captain will both go to the same place, the first character is case-defaulted. Talk to you later! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:48, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) Tnx! Thanks for the welcoming! It's good to be here. Patriciae Thanks for your help Yes indeed I did use your table idea for my user page, Rebelstrike. It was a very clever idea and a nice looking layout for a user page as well. Scimitar (Darren) Way of the Warrior I don't think the image you placed on the article is suitable! At least, not where you put it, as the battle is already concluded when that picture appears! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 10:50, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) On Using "Show Preview" Feature Hi Rebelstrike. Couldn't help but notice that you are making an awful lot of edits in a row in a short span of time - Iggy Pop, Temple of Iponu, Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty, or any other one where you do five edits in five minutes. The M/A database saves a new "image" of the article every time you save it. This means that an article saved ten times will take up five times the file space of an article only saved twice. Unfortunately, filespace is costly so M/A is trying to minimize unnecessary usages -- and many of your edits are potentially unnecessary. I highly suggest using the "Show Preview" feature before making your final save or writing the initial articles in a word processor program. Thanks for your contributions. --Gvsualan 14:42, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) Your User Page I love the way your user page is laid out. Do you mind if I borrow the idea?--docdude316 00:36, 3 May 2005 (UTC) Go ahead. -- rebelstrike 10:26, 3 May 2005 (UTC) Requested Images Did you ever upload the image of a Jem'Hadar bridge from the Trek fact files? --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:37, 17 May 2005 (UTC) I uploaded the Fact File image but it was deleted. I hoped to get a picture of it from DS9 but I've lent my DS9 Season 6 DVD to a friend. The best shots of the bridge are in and . -- Rebel Strike 17:43, 17 May 2005 (UTC) edit Many thanks for finding the link to Dr Jeremy Lucas... I didn't even know if someone had written a page for Dr Lucas, or what his first name was. zsingaya 08:38, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) No problem. Rebel Strike 12:27, 13 Jun 2005 (UTC) File:Cardassian repair station.jpg Can you remember which episode you got this picture from, or where else you might've found it? Thanks. zsingaya 22:32, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC)